The invention concerns a tension and pressure transmitting link joint between two component parts executing joint movements, in particular between the piston rod and the connecting rod, of an internal combustion engine, with a pin arranged perpendicular to the direction of pressure and tension, on which pin are supported bearing regions of both component parts which are placed opposite relative to the pin axis. The bearing regions extend each only over a part of the pin circumference and together over less than 360.degree., whereby the holding-together of the pin and the two component parts is ensured by at least one ring surrounding the pin. In the link joints of this kind, known from DE-OS No. 33 18 215, two rings enclose the pin in this joint region, laterally with respect to the component parts proper, in particular a gudgeon pin boss and a connecting rod boss. This requires a relatively wide construction of the said component parts in the link joint region which may be undesirable, e.g., in the case of a link joint between piston and connecting rod. As retaining device for the ring serves a retaining pin which extends parallel to the pin axis and is tapered towards one end, which retaining pin is driven into the connecting rod. In the constructions described in the aforementioned Offenlegungsschrift, the retaining pin projects laterally with its tapered end beyond the connecting rod and the ring so that thereby, too, is caused an enlargement of the dimensions of the link joint.